The Fire  Morganville Vampire's
by Elfie-100
Summary: Shane's nightmare happens all over again. Will his loved one survive or will he lose her? Read to find out. Please read, review and add to your favourite's. There are more chapter's coming.
1. Chapter 1  Claire's POV

_Claire's Pov: _

I was snuggled up with Shane on the sofa. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. We were watching a film with chainsaws and people cutting each others heads off. Me, Michael, Eve and Shane. Well, I couldn't really say that Eve and I were watching the film. We were just jumping at the opportunity to have an evening altogether.

Usually I was at Myrnin's in the evning and Shane was at his job. Michael would be teaching his guitar lessons to... let's put it in a nice way... people who are allergic to the sun. Eve prefers to work in the mornings as it isn't safe for her to travel home at night.

I have an exam tomorrow for Physic's. It is worth fifty percent of my grade. Usually I would pass with flying colours but lately alot has been going on. I'm a bit nervous. I have made a plan to avoid Monica and her Monikettes. Last time they handcuffed me in the toilets and that didn't turn out well. In other words, I failed.

"I should be getting to bed soon. I have an exam tomorrow and I havn't had much sleep lately."

"Yh, we don't want Claire to fail her exam. That would be the end of the world!" Michael teased in a horrified voice. I threw a cushion at him but he caught it with ease.

"Arr. Come on! Everyone knows that you have superpowers. Let them fail for omce." Shane mocked.

"Is that the best you can do, McStabby?" Eve joined in. We all laughed. Shane scowled.

"Ha Ha Ha."

"Oh no! We have to get Shane to hospital everyone! Somethings wrong. He's lost his good comeback style!"

"And we better get Claire to bed." Micheal said. "Remember, we can't let her fail, we might all die." I slid off the couch pulling the blankets off aswell.

"Hey!"Shane moaned, "other people get cold too." I raced up the stairs. Shane caught me at the top of the landing and tackled me to he ground. As usual, he was on top. He lowered his head closer to mine and we had a long, sweet kiss. That made me tingle. He let me push him off me and then we walked to my door.

"I'll see you in the morning Claire." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then he was gone.

I fell asleep quickly tonight. I dreamt of lots of things. Eve, Michael, Shane and me on holiday together. I think it might have been in Spain. I reconized the place. My mum, dad and me had gone there when we I was little. There was a beach opposite. All you had to do was cross the road.

My friends and me were in a speedboat, laughing and being sprayed by the water flying up from the foam. The man driving asked if we wanted to go faster. "Yh!" We all shouted. Shane and me were holding hands. Michael and Eve were in front of us kissing.

Suddenly the dream changed. There was Shane's old house. He was asleep on the couch. His sister was asleep upstairs. Suddenly I saw a flicker of orange. Growing bigger and bigger. It blocked his sisters room. Shane was trying to get her out but couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I was only a spectator to the scene. When I reached for her I couldn't. I already knew what was going to happen. I wanted to look away but my head wouldn't turn. My eyes wouldn't close. The room was getting hotter. Hotter and hotter every minute. Every second. The flames felt like they were going to engulf me. I couldn't die. Couldn't. Couldn't leave Shane. Or Eve or Michael. Too hot. It was too overpowering. Too hot, too hot, too hot!

This all forced me to wake up. I didn't want to watch Alyssa die. It was still hot. Way too hot. I suddenly realised that not everything was a dream. My room was being eaten up by fire. The door was blocked. My clothes and chair had gone up in flame. Half the carpet was black with flames rising up from the ground. There were thick clouds of smoke everywhere in the room. My eyes started watering and I started to choke.

I can't die. Not after everything is so happy. What will Shane think when I die. I'm the only person left that he loves. He has lost his parents and sister. That's if he survives. A little voice in my head tells me. Even though I know I'm going to die myself I still have to save Shane, Michael and Eve. "Get out the house!" I scream.

There is no responce. I try again. " Get out the house!" This time I hear a voice outside my door.

"Claire!" That's Michael. "Get out!"

"I can't. I'm stuck in here. Get Shane and Eve out the house. I won't let you die aswell." I choke.

"I love you Claire. You know that right. You can't leave us. I promise that i'll get them out. I'll promise for you. I don't love you the way I love Eve but when you came through that front door over a year ago, you looked so fragile but you really are brave aren't you?"

I nodded. I knew he couldn't hear my responce but it seemed enough. I could hear him pounding on someones door. "I love you Shane." I mumble. He doesn't respond. I can't believe this is happening. How will Shane survive without me? Who will Eve talk to about her relationships with Michael? Who will take Michaels side whn he comes up against the vampires? Who will Monica get to help her


	2. Chapter 2 Shane's POV

_Shane's pov_

I heard a thumping on my door. "Hey! I'm trying to get to sleep in here." I said burrying my head under my pillow._  
><em>There was more thumping. Can't I get any peace in this house? I don't unlock my door. I usually would but I can't be bothered to get out of bed. It's quite chilly.

Suddenly there is an earsplitting sound and my door breaks into millions of little pieces. Splitters fly everywhere, some cutting and wedging in my skin. I bolt upright in alarm. Michael is standing at the door, urgency written all over his face.

Now I can get out of bed. The house actually feels quite hot considering that it's mid-winter. Then all the puzzle pieces fit together. Michael bursting my door open, needing to get me out. The warmth. Him looking urgent and worried and upset. Fire! The truth hits me like a bullet train at full speed. "We need to get out!" I scream, pointing out the obvious. "Get Eve, i'll get Claire." Michael just stands there shaking his head. "Claire? Eve?" Everything is lost now. I sit down heavily.

"There is still a chance for Eve. Claire... isn't so lucky though."

"Isn't, don't you mean wasn't?"

"No... she's still alive. I think."

I leap of the bed towards the door. Michael is blocking me from trying to save Claire. I hit him at full speed and he topples backwards. I reach for her doornob. It's soooo hot! I won't give up though. This is what happened with Alyssa. I couldn't open the door. It was too hot and blistered my hand. My parents tried to pull me away just like Michael is trying to do. Doesn't he realise that I won't give up like I did last time?

I have big burnt patchs over my hands now. They are stinging alot but I still don't give up. I manage to open the door. Thousands of flames lifting up from the carpet to the ceiling block my way. I know deep down that they are impossible to get through alive but I still charge through them. Someone grabs the back of my t-shirt from behind and pulls me back. Michael. I turn on him, "Why do you keep interferring all the..." I cut off. He is on his knees bending over. There are burnt patches all over his body. He catches fire. I scream horrified.

Eve comes out of her room in a black nighgown. She takes it all in in one look. I never thought that Eve was the sensible one. That was always Claire and Michaels job. Claire. How did I forget her so quickly?

Eve comes rushing out with a jug of water and splashes it over Michael. He sighs in relief but not all the flames had been extinguished. She goes back in again for another jug. I know that she has the situation under control now. I go back to Claire's door. " Claire. Are you still with me?"

"Shane?" She sounds choked and hurt. This brings tears to my eyes. I swipe them away. Eve is looking at me. I'm angry that she is seeing me tlike this. I'm normally the brave one. The guy who doesn't let his emotions show. Michael is flame-free now. "Sorry." I whisper.

"It's ok man. We need to get out."

"No!" I yell. He just shrugs his shoulders and turns to take the stairs. I can't believe that he left me so quickly. The fire quickly spreads along the hallway. This is where i'm going to die. With Claire. The last person left that I love.

I try to make conversation to make her feel less alone. "I'm staying with you Claire."

"No get out!" She sounds... happy. Weird. " The fire hasn't spread to the window!" New hope overtakes me.

"Get out Claire, get out! I'll meet you outside and we can watch this house burn together." I hear the window squeek open. This is enough to let me know that she is going to be safe. I turn around to walk down the stairs just as Michael and Eve did. Easy.

I stand there in shock. Fire has blocked the staris and spread down them. It had engulfed all the rooms and was going to spread down the hall downstairs. I had been so content in staying with Caire that I hadn't thought of one fact about fire and that was that it spreads quickly. Now what was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3 Eve's POV

_Eve's pov_

Michael and me were outside now. Safe. I hugged him hard glad that we had escaped but I was far from happy though. Shane and Claire were still in there. I had known Shane since he was little. He would come to my plays that I worked so hard to produce. So would Michael. They were best friends. Michael was always the shy one and Shane would be all bold and look at me. I still liked them though. Both of them.

Shane would get bullied by Monica because he wouldn't go out with her. I don't blame him really. She was a bully. She still is. She is thought to have burnt his house with her sister inside. Now it was happening to him all over again. He was going to lose Claire. And himself if he didn't get out quickly.

I'm glad that the last evening we had together was a happy one. Us all joking around about Claire not being able to pass her exam if she didn't go to bed early. She wouldn't be taking that exam now. She would never have that hope of going to MIT. Never. I start to cry. I am about to lose my two best friends. At least it wasn't an evening with us all argueing about Michael being a vampire or that Claire might aswell live at Myrnin's; she spent so much time there.

Michael comforts me but it isn't enough. Why couldn't I be the person in there burning? I was never the person close to death. Michael had already died twice and come back to life because of the house had special powers or something like that. Shane had been stabbed by my physco of a brother - Jason. Claire was under Bishop's rule and had to work for he crazy boss Myrnin who went off his head too many times. There are lots more aswell but I can't list them all. There are too many. The majority aren't me though. I feel guilty about this.

I watch the house burn and everything in it. I had left my mobile on my bedside cabinet and I assume that Michael did too otherwise he would be ringing 911 in a flash. I hope that someone walking by or a neighbour or anyone has rung for help but no-ones coming. Maybe they think that this is fate. The vampire's I mean. Or do they not care about humans dying? That's probably it, they don't care about us.

A shadow appears from the side of the garage. Two shadows actually. I grip Michael scared. He seems relaxed though. He can see who they are because he has great vampire vision. I don't. He's actually smiling. I would need something so great to make me smile that much.

They step out slightly. Myrnin and someone else unreconizeable. Shoulder length hair. Short. Slim. Looks about 14. Claire! I run over to her. Now I know why Michael was smiling. It was all going to be alright. Or was it? Claire's next sentence makes my heart stop beating. "Where's Shane? He said..." She coughs "Meet me out front..."

She slides down from Myrnin's shoulder and tries to stand up. She wobbles but Myrnin holds her firmly round the waist. She is nearly talking properly now. "I was in my room and I saw window and told Shane that..." She coughs "That I get out window... and he get out and... he didn't make it did he?" She dissolves into tears.

I felt so sorry for her. I put myself into the situation that she was in. That I was losing Michael. He was burning in that house, never going to know whether I got out or not. I hugged her but I knew that it made no difference. Myrnin speaks up for the first time. "I found this in someones house." He held up a mobile. In a way that seemed funny or as funny as something could get in this situation.

I grabbed it from his hand and dialled 911. "Chief of Police here. How can I help?"

"Oh Hannah. The house.. the house is burning!" I scream the last part in desperation. "You have to help. Come now!" I burst into tears. Michael is still standing where he was. I think Hannah has gone now. I didn't listen to her reply.

"Do something!" I shout at him. Why does he just stand there? I hate him for this. He just stands there shaking his head. Stupid bloodsucker. Why does he have to be so sensible? If I was in there he would try to save me, wouldn't he? Or do vampire's have no feelings?

Suddenly there is a flash of movement and smoke. Myrnin has gone into the house. He is smoking from the sun which is still quite low in the sky really. He's going to save Shane. I turn around back to Claire. She is laying on the ground coughing and spluttering. "My throat hurts." She says weakly. I hug her.

"You'll be alright."I soothe."You're safe now." I don't know if she is but it seems the right thing to say. I think of Shane in the house and pray that he wil still be ok. And Claire. She seems to have inhaled alot of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4 Shane's POV

_Shanes pov_

I'm doomed. Doomed. Doomed. Doomed. All them times with Claire, they were pointless, all going to be wasted away. No more argueing with Eve, which I have to admit, was really fun. No being best friends with Michael. Well, I'm sure that he can find someone else much better than I am. I wish I could apologise for all them things I did to him. I have been willing to kill him on numerous occasions.

The fire is crackling around me. I'm sweating. From the heat and I might as well mention the nerves aswell. I won't be alive for anyone to tease me. I'm not really brave. Eve was never scared of death and Claire always put herself at deaths door. Michael... was just Michael. Strong, brave and sensible. Good with talking to parents, which I totally suck at. Hansome, all girls admire him. Even Ooooo look at meee Queen Bee Monica.

She used to fancy me in high school. God, why couldn't I have just gone out with her? Then my house wouldn't have burnt and my sister died. Or my mum. We wouldn't have had to run from Morganville. But then I probably wouldn't have met Claire. I woulnd't live here. I might have even buddied up with Monica and help bully people. I could have been the one to throw Claire down the stairs. The thought of this makes me feel sick. No, maybe things happen for a reason. But why this?

I think back to all the happy times. Is that what your meant to do when your about to die? I don't know. I've never died before. I'll have to ask Claire and Michael about that. But I can't...

I'm in high school. There's a notice on the door. It reads:_ Come to my production - Hansel and Gretel. 3pm. I even wrote it myself! Like acting? Come Along! Eve Rosser x_

Michael smiles, "I really like Eve you know..." He trails off.

"Ask her out then. I dare you to." He shakes his head. "Scared?" I tease. Michael's always shy. If I fancy someone I ask them straight out. I go through them quickly though. I'm looking for someone special. Preferably tall, slim, tanned, with dark brown hair. And bold. I always go for bold.

Now I think back to that I realise how not like Claire that description is. Shows how much things change you. She is short and yes she is slim like I like it. She is more auburn and pale. And I have to admit, she is bold in the ways most aren't. In ways that I am not!

I hear a scream. I can't work out the words yet but then I reconise them. It's Eves voice. "Claire!" She sound really happy. So she must be out! At least I know that she is safe before I die. I couldn't bear it if I never knew. Or would I not even know what would have happened? Will I still have a soul?

Knowing that Claire is safe makes me determined to get out. Then I think of a plan. It comes all clear in my mind. I probably had it there all along but was too scared to look. I'm going to jump over the part of the banister that hasn't started to burn. I will land in the part of the hallway where the fire hasn't spread but will if I'm not quick. I don't wait for second thoughts.

I leap over not even measuring the distance or the place or way I will land. Falling, falling, falling. I land with a thump. Pain sears up both of my legs. There is a loud click when I fall. I think that I have broken them. When I try to stand, I can't. All that is blocking me from the door is clouds of thick smoke but I can't reach it. "Claire!" I shout. Or I try to anyway. I have lost my voice. Will they come in looking for me? Surely, surely Claire has demanded that someone does, just in case there is a slim chance that I am still alive.

I try a new strategy. I wiggle along the floor on my front. It's slow and the fire is spreading quickly, going to block my path but I still carry on. Giving up will do nothing. I still might make it. Just as i'm getting closer it crosses in front of me. I could always go to the back door but this could take me another half an hour. I lay in the floor defeated. Now i'm upset, dying, have broken legs and inhaling way too much smoke.

I was always a fighter and I still am but some things are too hard to fight for. I did get what I wanted, for Claire to be safe. But somehow, it doesn't seem right. For me to die. Like in a fairytale, the prince doesn't die, does he/. Well, i'm no prince but on the terms of that...

Just as i'm losing hope, I see a figure standing the doorway. He is wearing a white silky shirt with a luminous pink vest underneath. He is wearing black khaki pants and bunny slippers. His hair is shoulder length and he is a vampire. Somehow, I can tell. Don't ask me how. There is no doubt who this is. Especially the bunny slippers. I have never been so happy to see him. Maybe this smoke is doing something to my brain...


	5. Chapter 5 Michael's POV

_Michael's pov_

Myrnin has just whizzed into the house at vampire speed as soon as he heard that Shane was in there. This confused me slightly as Shane has never been Myrnin's number one fan and Shane can't even stand the sight of him. Myrnin even tried to kill him once by strangling him. Luckily Oliver came along to the rescue. Not that I like Oliver. Well, maybe I have a tiny liking for him but it never shows.

Maybe, he has done it for Claire's sake. He really likes Claire and he would do anything for her. Her life wouldn't be worth living without Shane. From her point of view anyway. She still has her parents, Eve and me. But we aren't as important. I would feel the same for Eve.

I watch the house burn. All my belongings and my beloved guitar. My guitar! The thought never came into my head before. I rush towards the house and then stop myself. I feel guilty that I thought to rush into the house to save my guitar which can easily be replaced but not Shane who no-one ever could fill in his place.

I will always miss Shane. I pray that he will be ok but I know he wont. Myrnin wont be able to get past that fire to save him. If he had been downstairs I know that he would have tried to get out, no matter how injured he was. It is obvious that he got trapped by the fire upstairs or he would be out now. Wouldn't he? I think back to the time when he tried to kill himself because Claire died. What if Claire does that? I give myself a mental note to tell Eve to keep an eye on Claire. But then I will have to tell her about Shane attempting suicide. I don't want to do that.

There is a loud crash and the poles that hold the structure of the house up collapse to the ground. The whole building crashes down. Claire and Eve scream. I stare in horror. Then I hear a faint yell from inside the house. Now Myrnin is trapped, or is he?

A dark shape emerges from my ruined home. Two shapes actually. Myrnin is limping slightly but he is on his feet like usual. His clothes are burnt and torn and there a red splotches all over the parts of his exposed body. His hair was a mess and his feet were bare. I'm sure that he isn't happy about losing his bunny slippers. Not happy at all. The other person is Shane. Myrnin is carrying him and I still think that he is conscious. He must be in an awful amount of pain.

Claire runs to him, even in her condition and throws her arms around him. He moans but hugs her back weakly. Then he closes his eyes. She kisses him on the cheek gently and then she turns on me.

Her face is a picture of angriness and nothing else. What have I done? Then I remember the promise I had made her. Oh God! "I love you Claire. You know that right. You can't leave us. I promise that I'll get them out. I'll promise for you. I don't love you the way I love Eve but when you came through that front door over a year ago, you looked so fragile but you really are brave aren't you?" That's what I had said. It all came flooding back to me.

I had promised to get Shane and Eve out and I hadn't. When he said that he wanted to save Claire I just turned and walked away. I didn't even try to get him out. I just walked away like someone who didn't care. Shane never left Claire. Not really. He persevered even when things were impossible. And he got what he intended to by trying that little harder.

I switch back to the present. Claire yells at me. Her voice is definitely back. "Who do you think you are? You promised! You promised, you liar! You never tried. You, you..." she seemed lost for words. Instead she shoved me, hard. Even with my vampire abilities I stumble back. She seems pleased." Your one of them. You have no feelings. NO FEELINGS! I'll kill you. Stake you and leave you to sizzle in the sun. Put you in the pain that Shane was in."

I actually thought that she was joking about the killing me part but she pulled a stake from her trouser pocket. I stared at her unbelievably. The surprise caught me off guard and she lunged at me but I never ended up defending myself because Myrnin grabbed her from behind. She struggled to get free but he was too strong. The stake dropped down to her feet. I knew that things were never going to be the same between me and Claire. She is usually the forgiving type but I don't think she will be this time.

I walk over to Eve but she seems to be staring into space. I realise that she never moved when Claire tried to attack me. I embrace her but she pushes away. I don't force the matter but I feel hurt. She just needs time. But what she says makes me think differently. "You promised to get Shane out didn't you, but you didn't try?" Her voice is soft but deadly. I don't answer and she obviously thinks that no answer means no denying it because she turns and walks away.

I have never really cried in public but I do now. No-one comes to comfort me. I have no-one. I knew that everything couldn't be so happy for too long. Things just don't work like that in Morganville. What a mess I made of things...


	6. Chapter 6 Claire's POV

_Claire's pov_

I wanted to say thank you to Myrnin for getting me out my bedroom window and for saving Shane but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I was furious with Michael though. He promised to get Shane out and I know that he just left him because how did him and Eve get out?

I was so angry, I even tried to stake him, which I do feel guilty about, but Myrnin stopped me. I couldn't get angry at him though, after all he had done for me. "Thanks for your appreciation Claire." Myrnin said sarcastically.

"Thanks Myrnin." I gave him a hug blushing. I heard sirens now. They were getting louder and louder. They're a bit late though. The house has burnt, Shane is lying unconcious on the floor and I am unstable. I start to sag in his arms but he tries to hold me upright with his arms. I feel dizzy and I can't walk. I close my eyes and fall into blackness.

Later I wake up and find I am somewhere else. I don't reconise the place at first but then it becomes familiar. The hospital. Myrnin and Eve are gathered around my bed, worried looks on their faces. Eve sighs with relief when I open my eyes. "Oh darling. Your'e alright." She tries to give me a hug but it is awkward as I am wired up to some machines. I feel selfconscious as I am only in a thin hospital gown.

I can't see Shane but I assume that he is in the bed next to me. The curtains are drawn sso I can't see. "How's Shane?" I ask. There faces give everything away. "Oh God." I start crying.

"Don't cry. He's alright. Everythings going to be fine." Eve soothed.

"Oh, stop lying to her. Shane is unconscious and hasn't woken up. His heart is still going though, so we havn't lost hope." Said Myrnin, annoyed. I bury my head in the pillow to block everything out. Maybe if I close my eyes I will wake up in my ed at the Glass House. Maybe it's all a dream.

"Where is everyone?" I ask to nobody in particular. I had fallen asleep again but not for long. Eve and Myrnin are still by my side. They are smiling now. I have two other visitors now aswell.

"Hey Claire. How you doing?" Hannah Moses says smiling. "Shane's awake. I try to get out of bed but a hand holds me down. Richard Morrell.

"You can't get up, Claire." I thump back down depressesd which sends a sharp pain through my body. I growl in frustration.

"Where's the bloodsucker?" I ask.

Eve looks unconfortable, "He is too ashamed to show his face."

"He should be. That..." She swears about him.

"Language missy." Says Eve. "I'll go and get him. I'll be back in a minute."

"Why hasn't Shane got any visitors?" I question.

"He isn't allowed any." Thats the first time Myrnin has spoken up since I had awoken. He seems to be thinking.

I stay silent. I don't know what to say to that. I hear shouting. I can hear Eve's voice. "You go in there you bloodsucker. You go in there and show your face." I hear a hand slap something. I feel quesy. Michael hasn't hit Eve has he?

He comes round the curtain. He had a white patch where a hand has hit him. Oh... Eve hit Michael. Not good. I never wanted to break them up, I wanted Eve to be happy. After all, she is my best friend. They were going to marry. I never wanted to stop that.

"Claire I'm sorry. I... acted the wrong way. Can you forgive me?" He pauses. He obviously doesn't expect me to do that. But I do. I confirm this by nodding my head. He smiles sadly. "Your'e a person Claire. Stay strong." And then he was gone.

I can never stay angry at anyone for long. Especially not Michael.

I fall back to sleep again. I don't wake up for a while. When I do wake it's night time. Eve and Michael are by my bed whispering quitely. When they see I'm awake they stop. "Have you actually left my side?" I ask Eve. I havn't even see her go to the toilet. She shakes her head. "You are allowed to go to the toilet, yu know."

"I owe it to you. I'm afraid that if I leave your side, you'll slip away from me.

"You don't owe me anything Eve. You have always been by my."

"Not when I blocked you out when you were the old mans assistant. I feel guilty that I'm never the one that gets hurt. Michaels died twice and been bought back to life. You died and Myrnin did some of his wacky magic and then you came back. Shane got stabbed. Now you and Shane are dying in hospital. When have I been on deaths door? Oh, and you have been bitten by crazy boss and Francois."

I don't know what to say to this. She is right about the part when Shane, Michael and me always seem to be hurt and not her but it's because she rarely goes out at night. We make sure of it.

A man in a white hospital uniform come in to give me a checkout. "My name is Dr. Smith. We havn't met yet as when I first saw you, you were unconcious and for the last three days you have been asleep." Three days? I never knew I was asleep that long. I'm surprised Eve hasn't had an accident. He checks my pulse and temperature and then asks me to try walking. He stays behind me just in case I fall. I can walk but I'm still wobly. They give me a walking frame and tell me that I can walk around when I feel like it. There is still one more question on my mind. "Can I see Shane?"

The doctor smiles. "Is he your boyfriend? And he isn't allowed visitors yet. He is a strong one, that boy. And _very_ unemotional." I smile. That's Shane alright. "I will make sure that you are the first person to see him. He should be allowed visitor by tomorrow. He had a problem with his lungs. He inhaled alot of smoke. So did you, but not nearly as much as he did. We didn't think that he would make it but as I said, he is a strong one. You should be allowed out next week and your boyfriend in two weeks. He is your boyfriend, right?"

I nod. Two weeks? That seems a long time. A very long time. Shane isn't the biggest fan of hospitals either. I walk round with Eve and Michael on my walking frame wondering how I am going to survive another week in hospital.


	7. Chapter 7 Myrnin's POV

_Myrnin's pov _

I had saved Shane from the fire and now everyone is treating me like a hero. I am much better than Frank Collins. I'm looking forward to bragging to him about it. We both have competitive streaks. Frank and I. He never came to save his son. He didn't risk his life for him. But I did.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that it made me jump when I heard Claire screaming at Michael. Something about a promise. Then she removed a stake from her trouser pocket. It was only wooden but it would kill him eventually as her was only young. Not old like me. She lunged at him but I reached her before she reached him. He just stood there shocked. She struggled but I was too strong and she knew it in the end and stopped struggling. The stake dropped to her feet.

Michael walked over to Eve and tried to hug her but she pulled away. I felt a little sorry for him but he must have done something bad to get Claire to try and kill him. Claire was always trying to defend her friends, not kill them. I could feel the anger radiating off of her. She had never said thank you to me for saving her boyfriend, who she loved so much. "Thanks for your appreciation Claire." I say sarcastically.

She says thanks to me and then we hear the sirens which are way too late. Claire starts to get faint and I hold her in my strong arms. She sags against me and I know that she is unconscious. I carry her in my arms and into the ambulance and ride with her to the hospital. Shane was taken in another one on his own. Eve took her hearse with Michael who she still wasn't talking to.

We all stand round her hospital bed waiting for her to wake up. I look at Eve's anxious face. She seems worried. No-one is allowed to visit Shane as he is in a bad condition. They are doing emergency surgery. Michael is too ashamed to show his face. Oliver and Amelie have popped in to see how Claire was doing and to ask about Shane but they couldn't stay.

She has had some very unexpected visits aswell. Monica (who I thought detested her) popped in to see how she was doing. One of her friends, also known as a body guard, came with her. I think her name is something like Jean or Jenna. I'm not too sure. Claire open her eyes and Eve starts to relax a little. She asks how Shane is and Eve starts to tell her evything is fine. This annoys me and I tell her the truth which doesn't make things better.

She falls asleep again. Shane has woken up but he isn't allowed visitors. I am afraid that I am going to lose my assistant. Always so brave. Braver than I am, for sure. She can stick up to Amelie like Sam Glass did. She'll stick in there though. And if she doesn't I can always use her brain for the machine. Much better and cleverer than that stupid, vile Frank Collins.

Shane and Claire are both allowed to walk around now. It has been a two weeks since they first came in and Claire is allowed home tomorrow. She is reluctant to leave Shane but promises him that she will visit everyday. I have a surprise for her that I'm sure she will love. I am going to give her a months leave so she can recover completely and settle back to normal. Have some time with Shane instead of me. Shane agrees wholeheartedly. We get along better now. I see something worthwhile in him that I never have saw before. I have will allow him to come to the lab with Claire aswell, to keep her company. I am so nice.

Amelie has called me to a meeting. She sounds grave and important. I don't dare disobey her even though I would have loved to have visited Claire. She is staying at her parents house with Eve. Her parents let Eve stay as they don't have a house but Eve has to sleep on the floor. They aren't happy about being separated from the boys but it is only temporarily.

Michael has been invited to stay at Grandma Day's house and Shane had to stay with me. With me! When I said he could come to the lab, I didn't mean to stay but oh well, as I said, it's only temporarily. He isn't too happy about it either but we have survived. So far... I make sure that I am well stocked up on blood and keep some in easy reach for emergency's. There hasn't been any yet, luckily.

Shane isn't in half the time. He is with Claire. I rush out to see Amelie. It was only a meeting about the towns security and I ended up falling asleep. Not literally. 


	8. Chapter 8 Claire POV

_Claire's pov_

I have to admit, when Amelie wants a job done, it get's done quickly. A new Glass House i standing in the place of the old one. There one has new paint and the wallpaper isn't peeling off the walls inside and the carpets aren't curling up at the corners. None of us like it much. It doesn't feel like home.

We found a few things still in good shape in the ruins of the house before a new one was built. I found the Claddagh ring which Shane had given me, which was a real relief as I had promised myself that I would keep it safe. Eve found a pair of fishnet hoses which embarrassed her as Oliver, Shane, Michael, Amelie and Claire were all there.

Oliver had smirked and so did Shane. They had shared irritated looks. They didn't like to think or do the same things as each other, Shane and Oliver which I thought a bit over the top.

Things were very different now at the Glass House. Or the new Glass House as we all referred to it as. Michael mourned for his guitars which Shane found extremely funny for some reason. Eve kept complaining that she had to buy new clothes which was very irritating.

Michael and I rarely spoke to each other. I was afraid that I would fly into a temper and he knew that I didn't want to talk to him really. The longest sentence I have said to him was, 'I don't like this new house.' And I didn't even wait for a reply. I did feel guilty because I said I forgave him. I really do deep down but I just keep thinking of the consequences. And they weren't too good. Shane could have died!

Shane had forgiven Michael and they got along better than they did before the fire started. This was a real surprise. Eve and me often shared secret glances which meant 'what the hell happened?' Eve was on speaking terms with Michael and she hadn't dumped him, which is a relief. I don't want me to be the cause of them breaking up.

I walk upstairs to bed and as I lay there I go through a list of things in my head which I wan to do tomorrow. Have to do tomorrow. The top priority on my list is to speak to Michael. It's getting us no-where, not speaking to each other. It makes me not want to forget. Which I don't want. I really don't.

Another is to visit Myrnin. Make sure he isn't in trouble. I know that Shane still doesn't like him but he can bear him. Just. Myrnin was nattering on about his beloved spider Bob and Shane had told him that he was only spider. It was only a joke but it offended Myrnin ( like it would a little kid ) and he wept in the corner.

For goodness sake! He's hundreds of years old and he cries over and insult which was only a joke. Poor Myrnin, he still hasn't grown up.


End file.
